


Bet

by xiucreampuff



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiucreampuff/pseuds/xiucreampuff
Summary: Mamori bets it all on Hiruma.
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is very much not mine. Thanks very much to writer Riichiro Inagaki and illustrator Yusuke Murata for creating such wonderful work.
> 
> A/N: This is my fifth fic in as many days... Quality might be suffering as I try to find a way out of the exact same writing voice for every piece. Eheh.

Mamori didn't gambled. She was taught to rely on her own abilities, never to take any risks. That changed after she got involved with Hiruma Youichi. In fact, the very first bet she ever made was with him.

To be fair, she only took the bet because she believed it was a sure thing. She was trusting in her own abilities and knew for a fact that she had memorized everything about the rules of American football. She would have won had he not stopped the quiz at the last question.

In Las Vegas, she was yet again forced to gamble because of him. While she disapproved of Hiruma's plan to "earn" cash for their return flights, she didn't want to be stuck in America. As it turned out, Lady Luck was on her side that day. Even the commander from hell himself seemed impressed by her winnings.

The next time she placed a bet was much later. But it was a no brainer. After the Shinryuuji game, she was simply doing what she had just asked Hiruma to do - putting faith in the team. She won that one, too.

It was a huge blow when Hiruma unexpectedly brought up their initial bet, tricking her into answering incorrectly so he could take the win. (Though she would have lost either way.) She was both angry at him and terrified, knowing full well his body was at its limits.

This loss forced her to make the biggest bet of her life - a bet on the devil himself. That he would make it through all of this, that he would be left standing at the end of it all.

Miraculously, she won that one. The Deimon Devil Bats somehow rose from a team that was knocked out of the Spring Tokyo Tournament in their second match to the champions of the Christmas Bowl.

The final bet she made in the last semester or her last year at Deimon was also with Hiruma. Though really, it was no bet at all, just his roundabout way of asking her to come with him to Saikyoudai. He bet that she wouldn't get in, both knowing full well she had her choice of colleges. She was a member of Deimon's Brainy Trio after all.

But Saikyoudai was already on her list, both for what it could offer her in terms of the degree she needed to open up her own school one day, and football. They both knew she wasn't ready to give that up.

What she didn't tell Hiruma was that she was placing another silent bet on him.

It took nearly a year to win, but when she rushed onto the field with the rest of the players and managers after the Wizards' win at the Rice Bowl, he swept her up in his arms for a deep kiss, machine gun blasting into the sky along with fireworks that he had somehow managed to arrange.

"Hiruma!"

It was true she had been waiting for this, but this wasn't how she expected it to happen. She hid her face in his shoulder pad after he set her back down on her feet, well aware he had intentionally done this in front of literally tens of thousands of spectators just to embarrass her.

"Kekekeke! Shut up and enjoy your win, fucking girlfriend."

Even while kicking off teammates who were congratulating them for "finally making it official," his grip around her waist remained tight and secure. She bit back a smile. Some risks were worth taking after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *1. Musashi's team didn't make it, but the trio still have years ahead of them to fulfill their promise.
> 
> *2. Also no way Hiruma was a first string player his first year, but he got pulled in as a safety and naturally helped seal the team's victory. This is based on a sports manga after all.


End file.
